


Happy Anniversary (Mark?Darkiplier/Reader) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Biting, D/s themes, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, cursing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: I started this a long ass time ago (literally around ADWM time) but... here it is anyway! Hope you enjoy!Warning: Roleplay, D/S themes, very rough sex, biting, cursing, unprotected sex





	Happy Anniversary (Mark?Darkiplier/Reader) Smut

(Y/N) was sure Mark was going to laugh in her face or maybe just walk away without giving an answer to her question, but she just had to ask.

Recently her Youtuber boyfriend had missed their anniversary to work on the big “Date with Markiplier” series. She had told him time and time again that it was okay; That she was just as excited to see the finished project as he was, but he swore he'd make it up to her some how, some way. Anything, he said, he'd give her whatever she wanted.

He probably wasn't expecting her to request what she had though.

Watching the scenes with “Dark” in them, seeing Mark act so... ruthless and demanding, it flickered something to life deep in her body.

Mark was always such a big, sweet goofball, and she loved that. Even in the bedroom he made sure he did everything to make it mind-blowing for her, but now, she wanted nothing more than to hear him command her in that deep, cold voice that made goosebumps crawl across her arms. That slightly unhinged yet controlled rage dressed up in a fitted suit was something she craved deep down.

So when he stared at her in awe, obvious shock written on his face, she simply gave him a smile in understanding.

“Never mind, it was silly to even ask. I don't-”

“That's what you want?” he cut her off, eyes narrowing in suspicion, “Out of everything, you just want that?”

Chewing her lip, the short woman nodded once and added, “I do, but if you're uncomfortable with it, I understand. I can find something else”

Mark didn't reply for a few moment, instead shoving his hands into his pockets and regarding her carefully. It unnerved her slightly to be studied so closely.

“No, not uncomfortable. It's just... different? Yeah, different is a good word. You were there, you know how silly it actually is without all the editing.”

“I don't care about the special effects, or the editing, just something about hearing you being so calm and cold and domineering...” (Y/N) trailed off as her cheeks heated up, “I don't know. It's really stupid. Let's just forget I as-”

A finger pressed to her lips and she trailed her eyes up to meet his warm, brown ones curiously.

“If this is what you want, it's what you'll get. I swore I'd do whatever it was you wanted. Just give me a while to get into the right mindset, okay?”

She couldn't form a reply, too shocked by his agreement, and gave a cautious nod.

“I'll meet you in the bedroom in half an hour. Be ready, love. If we're doing this, we're doing it right.”

Once again, (Y/N) nodded and he smiled softly in reply.

“Since I won't be saying until the end of the night, I love you,” he threw in.

“Love you too.”

With a swift kiss, he walked off down the hall towards his recording area. (Y/N) quickly retreated to the bedroom to calm her racing heart and get ready.

.

Three sharp knocks sounded on the door before it opened and in strode Mark- No, Dark, (Y/N) corrected her thoughts.

While he wasn't in a fancy suit, he was dressed in a crisp, black button up shirt that fitted his frame nicely along with black slacks that formed to his muscular legs. To her surprise, he'd actually even gone through the process of mussing up his hair and adding some of the makeup.

She couldn't help but grin at him as her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

Mar- Dark, cocked his head to the side and stared hard at her.

“I understand you asked for me,” he said.

“Fuck,” (Y/N) whispered unintentionally.

He lifted a brow and retorted, “There is no need for such language from a lady.”

She quickly apologized and bowed her head submissively without a second thought.

“It's ironic. You don't know how long it took me to convince him to let me out the few times I've been released before, and yet with a simple request from you, here I am. I'll admit, it's got me curious. What's so special about you that would garner such a reaction from him?”

Eyes widening, she wet her lips and stammered out half sentences but couldn't figure out a response.

Finally she settled on, “I don't know really.”

Dark stepped closer after shutting the door and drew himself up to his full height, stopping mere inches from her. Tilting her head back, she met his calculating gaze hesitantly.

It was funny how it was clearly still her boyfriend yet she was having such a strong reaction that she'd never felt around him before. Anxious butterflies filled her stomach and her breath came out shakier than normal.

He appeared to notice this and lifted a hand, resting it gently on her cheek.

“Nonetheless, keep convincing him and we will be on copacetic terms, darling. Understood?”

She nodded and hummed softly at the electric feeling of his fingers running across her skin.

His digits came around her neck and hooked behind her head, just to pull her higher onto her tiptoes until their noses were touching and lips were millimeters apart. She'd kissed him so many times over the years and yet she'd probably never wanted it more.

“Now just what could you want with a monster like me, (Y/N) darling? I need to know lest I get the wrong idea here...”

His voice trailed off lowly as his lips tilted up into a sneer-like smirk.

“I- I- I, uh, I want you to fuck me,” she blurted, cheeks burning hot like the sun.

She felt shame rain down on her in buckets when he let out a single laugh, his smirk turning even more sinister.

“Really now? So that's why you're trembling for me,” he said slowly, “What makes you want me?”

Biting her lip, (Y/N) let out a loud breath through her nose and groaned along with it.

“Have you seen yourself? You, as Mark or Dark, are the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on. And you specifically, the way you talk and demand and glare, and- fuck, I just want you to be rough with me,” she admitted.

Despite it being no different than telling Mark that she wanted him like she normally did on a daily basis, she felt a pang of uncertainty and embarrassment. Maybe it was due to the fact she'd never asked for something so dirty from him. While their sex life was never lacking, it was on the rather vanilla side of the spectrum and now there she was asking for something on the other, darker, side.

His cool gaze held a slight twinkle as he started releasing the grip he had on her head, instead curling his fingers into her hair.

“I do not stand for disobedience. Are you really up for the task, darling? Can you take every order I give you like a good girl, without complaint?” he growled.

Fuck, she could feel the vibrations right against her chest and it made a shudder travel through her body.

“Yes, sir,” she immediately whispered.

There was a slight look of surprise on his face but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with an expression of superiority.

“Undress for me then. I want to see you.”

He released her entirely and stepped back, giving her enough room to maneuver around but not walk away. (Y/N) took heed in his warning to not disobey and started stripping. First her shirt went flying and then she pushed down her leggings and kicked them away next. She'd barely gotten her bra thrown across the room and her panties to the floor before he was instructing her to spin around slowly.

“Lovely. I can see why he is weak to you. Get on the bed for me.”

Her face flushed as she followed his instructions, unsure of exactly how to position herself once there. Thankfully he pulled her attention his way when he started unbuttoning his shirt, stealing all of her anxiety away with the first peek of his tan chest. God he was gorgeous. It also served to tame some of her worry, reminding her that he was indeed still the man she knew and loved, rather than the pale skinned so-called monster he portrayed.

Slower than she wanted, he moved through the buttons, teasing her with a knowing smirk on his mug. Finally the cloth was removed and sat on the night stand, exposing his entire torso to her hungry gaze. He had only flicked open the button of his slacks when he stopped and let out a humorless laugh.

“Come to the edge of the bed and finish this,” he said sternly.

She wasted no time scooting into place and getting to work, unzipping his pants and pushing them down. Next came his maroon boxers. To her utter delight and surprise, his cock bobbed up and smacked against her wrist with a solid thump.

“S-Sir, can I...”

She couldn't finish the sentence, cheeks burning hotly already without even muttering the words of her want.

A hand carded through her locks softly before snaring roughly in the strands at the back of her head. Wordlessly he jerked her forward, pressing his cock head against her lip until she comprehended it as his answer and parted her lips quickly. She instantly braced herself against his thighs to keep balanced on the precarious edge of the bed.

“Good girl,” he sighed deeply once she was sucking him in deep.

She let her eyes roll back as her lids shut and focused on savoring the salty sweet flavor of his precum. Although she'd never mention it to Mark out loud, she loved tasting him and making him weak with her mouth. Something about knowing she was bringing him so much pleasure resonated warmly in her belly.

Dark caught her attention back to the matter at hand when he suddenly thrust his hips forward, burying his cock as far in as was possible, pressing past her gag reflex until she couldn't even breathe.

He made a delicious sound of pleasure and shudders ran down his thighs as his hand tightened in it's grip, making her scalp sting in a way that had her moaning silently.

When she felt the need to breathe grow strong, she managed to flutter her eyes open and rolled them up to meet his. Tears trailed from the corners of her eyes pitifully and she hoped he didn't catch them. The look on his face, a mixture of superiority and ecstasy, had her squeezing her thighs together in need.

The instant he slid his dick out, she sucked in the sweet air as fast as she could, trying not to cough or choke on the saliva gathered in her mouth.

Apparently he felt she had enough time to gather her wits and shoved back in, defiling her mouth in ways that made her want to pray for forgiveness as she silently begged for more. Tear tracks were painted down her cheeks as she gagged and fought for breath against his never faltering thrusts. Eventually he slowed and gently pulled from her lips.

“You are doing very well darling, now lie back and let me do what I want with you,” he commanded, albeit with a slightly shaky voice.

(Y/N) felt like her arms were going to give out as she slid back to the middle of the bed.

Dark shucked the clothing from his ankles and climbed up onto the bed with a predatory expression. He crawled over her prone form and, for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he ducked his head down and sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, earning a keening cry from her sore lips.

The sting of his teeth tearing into her flesh and leaving semi-permanent indentations caused her expression to swirl into one battling between utter pleasure and unbelievable pain. Surely there would be marks and bruises along her throat come the next morning.

Slowly and meticulously, he moved down the expanse of skin and muscle, missing not a single inch available to his mouth until tears were once again streaming down the sides of her face as she fought for breath.

Much to her relief, he ended the blissful torture with once last painful nip to her collar bone and a shaky sigh against the wound.

Her own teeth took purchase in her bottom lip when his tactic changed violently and his tongue began dancing down her shaking bosom. Each flick and swipe of his wet muscle urged more wetness from between her thighs.

Finally, after much longing and internal begging from her, Dark's tongue swirled around the outer most edge of her nipple.

“Ah, fuck!”

A noise of disdain rumbled from her lover but he made no more protest at her language, apparently too focused on his path.

Teeth releasing her swollen lip, she gave in to the need and panted out his name as one of her hands came to rest slightly against his shoulder in urgency. It wasn't until her fingers traced his warm skin and pressed against the recently trimmed yet still floofy black locks that she received any reaction to her movements.

Her eyes popped open in surprise when his mouth was suddenly gone from her skin, and was distraught to find narrowed warm eyes staring back with a tense expression.

“You asked for me, darling. That means we will take this at my pace. If you have an issue with that-”

“No! No! I'm sorry, I don't! I- I just-”

She could feel the warmth of embarrassment coating her cheeks as his look dissolved into one of amusement.

“You can't control yourself. Is that what you mean to say? I am rather understanding, despite what you may believe. I'm willing to give you one more chance, pet. You may touch me. You may beg, but there will be no more demands or attempts to usurp power, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” she managed to whisper softly.

“Good girl.”

The low tone had her eyes shutting once more as she reveled over the situation he was granting her.

When his tongue returned to it's previous motions, she made sure to restrain herself and simply threaded her fingers passively into his strands.

She allowed herself little freedom, relying on submissive touches and scratches against his scalp as she lightly played with his hair.

He surprised her again, letting out a deep moan when she tugged gently at the locks, and quickened his trailing touches.

Finally, to her utmost delight, his lips closed around her sensitive peak and suckled on it. She couldn't hold back the squeal of a moan that escaped her hoarsely as the pleasure registered in her thoughts, and her free fingers snagged up the blankets quickly to pull on them harshly in discipline.

Warm and wet, his teeth and tongue drew against the flesh until her toes curled against the bed and her hips lifted in search of his, aching to be touched in a similar fashion.

She was thankful he didn't complain about the way she reacted, or how hard her fingers latched onto his locks, because she was getting too lost in bliss to think much about it.

A small pop filled the air once he jerked back and, with a hungry noise, his mouth was attached directly to the other side.

(Y/N) allowed herself to grow more vocal, moans mixing in with soft begging and whispers of his name as her heart raced just as loudly in her ears.

With a sharp bite that had her jolting under him and hissing, he released her throbbing nipple and continued his way down her abdomen.

“You are a visual delight, darling. So soft and tempting, like a feast for the eyes,” he murmured just barely loud enough for her to hear, between soft kisses against her belly.

Her face flushed once more in mortification, surprised by the compliment due to her fluctuating self-esteem, but she managed to keep her usual retorts inside; He'd probably have none of that, she assumed.

His long fingers pressed against the inside of each thigh just to pull them further aside as his body slid down along the bed.

Heart lurching, she allowed him full control of her legs, blushing darkly once he had them spread completely apart and planted firmly on either side of his shoulders. She couldn't resist peeking down, dying inside at the sight of the infamous Dark ducking his head to plant a flutter of a kiss along the crease between her sex and thigh.

“I must admit... I'm eager to taste what sweetness must come from such a beautiful pussy.”

“Wha- Fucking hell, I can't believe you said that,” she rushed out in shaking words, eyes slamming shut against the onslaught of emotions.

“Mm, your foul language continues to baffle me with how shy you are,” he muttered, irritation obvious in his voice, but continued on his path.

He skipped over her mound but she could feel his warm breath blow coolly across her wet lips before he started kissing down the other thigh.

There was no warning before his tongue pressed heatedly between her lips, licking one long stripe up her folds with a husky groan.

“Ah!”

The slap of skin on skin was loud as she suddenly clawed instinctively at her thighs when they shook in reaction.

Dark wasted no time in busying his tongue, again and again, until the path grew much shorter and focused on her aching clit.

“Jesus, oh God, Dark! It- Mmph, that feels- I- I can't-”

Sweat beaded up on her forehead as her thighs quivered and she tore painful scrapes along them. How she longed to delve her fingers in his hair and pull him in closer...

As if reading her thoughts, he buried his face against her and the flat swipes over her nub turned to quick flicks that sent her head back with a squeal.

One arm maneuvered under her leg and wrapped his large hand around her thigh, holding her in place, while the other pressed two thick fingers into her without caution.

“Fuck, Dark!”

Eyes screwing shut, her mouth dropped open to drag in frantic breaths as his fingers stretched into her tight core.

It took mere seconds before he located the erogenous patch of nerves deep down inside that had her screaming his name and bucking under him.

She lost all inhibitions and her hands threaded into his locks as she allowed his name to fall out with every breath; so tangled in the web of unadulterated bliss that she soon lost track of her words and spewed her lover's real name as he knocked her into a mind blowing climax.

The pleasure pounded so strong it nearly hurt as he fingered her recklessly even as his mouth detached from her mound.

“Look at me!”

Fear struck her hard at the demanding, gravely rasp in his voice. Prying her eyes open through the bliss, she found the familiar glare of Dark staring back.

“Who am I?” he snarled, fingers curling up sharply.

Back arching, she stammered out his name weakly as her eyes fluttered shut.

“No, no pet, you can do better than that. What is my name? Who's fingers are in your pussy right now? Who just made you cum? Say it!”

She fought the desire to fold under his touch again and barely managed to meet his gaze, eyes drifting shut every other second in delirium.

“Dark,” she gasped out, “It's you, Dark.”

“Damn right it is. I don't want to hear his name again, understood?! If you so much as slip once, I have no qualms leaving you here in your own filth, darling.”

(Y/N) nodded numbly as her eyes slid shut again, letting her brain get lost once again in the labyrinth of sensations he was creating.

The mattress dipped under his movement and his fingers left her core, earning a pathetic whimper in return. When his hand came to rest by her shoulder, she opened her eyes once more and found the familiar, beautiful orbs of her lover close to her own. She almost pulled him into a kiss but reminded herself of the scenario. Instead she contented herself by reaching around and digging her nails into his back lightly.

A ragged noise of shock came out rather than the scream that became trapped in her chest when he shoved his cock in suddenly. The hand not holding himself up came to her hip and grabbed on with bruising strength as his forehead smacked painfully hard against hers.

His breaths were short and loud as his fingers tightened in their hold until finally his eyes opened once more.

“Scream for me.”

With that barked order fresh in the air, Dark drew back his hips and slammed in justly.

She had no issue complying to his demand as he set a brutal pace that set her instantly on edge. The muscles in his back rippled under her clawed hands and a ache grew in her core as he gave no reprieve.

It was everything she'd wished for and more.

Suddenly he hunched down and his teeth sunk once more into the soft muscle of her neck.

“Awh- Fu- Oh, oh god, Dark, plu- please!”

The timbre of the growl he unleashed against her throat sent chills down her spine. His thrusts slowed but the force behind them intensified as he drew his teeth from her flesh.

“Fucking. Come. For. Me,” he demanded against the shell of her ear with each swift movement of his hips, “Come. On. My. Cock.... Now!”

Quakes swam through his being and his words no longer made sense, garbled under animalistic snarls and groans as he lost all rhythm, simply fucking her into the mattress.

The only word she made out was her name when he snapped his hips flush to hers and buried himself in so deep it sent pangs of agony down her thighs, and then the warm sensation of his cum filled her core. The pain complimented by the utterly full pleasure and feeling his come sent her over one last time, unable to do more than shake in his hold and whimper for him.

Dark- Mark's entire body trembled before he fell to his forearms and knees against her. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest but she shakily pushed her digits into his hair and tried to urge his face up to hers.

After a few tries, he tilted his head back and accepted her breathless kiss. Panicked breaths exchanged shallowly between their lips as he pressed another, harder kiss to her mouth.

“Thank you,” she murmured once her lungs stopped burning.

“I feel like I took it too far,” he replied, gaze darting down for a moment.

Her eyes widened in shock at the revelation and she quickly questioned why.

“You're going to be bruised for fuck knows how long. I- I hurt you,” he explained, expression souring when he leaned in and looked to her neck, “You're even bleeding.”

“God, you're so sweet,” she whispered after a long moment, earning a confused look, “I literally asked you for this. I wanted this, and I don't regret it so please don't. Honestly... I'm kind of looking forward to the aftermath. I'm going to walk funny for a week, and my neck is going to look like I was mauled by a bear, but every second I feel it, it's going to make me think of this and I know I'm going to love it. Probably gonna turn me on, if I'm being truthful. This was a really, really nice surprise.”

His eyes narrowed, as if gauging the truth in my statements, then his expression softened into adoration.

“I love you so much.”

The passion behind his kiss made her toes curl and she groaned against his lips.

“If you keep kissing me, I'm going to get turned on again, and I don't think I could handle any more yet,” she whimpered.

A slight chuckle passed her lips when he groaned similarly and nodded in agreement.

“I see a bath in our very near future,” he sighed softly, then smirked slightly, “If you can behave yourself that is.”


End file.
